


cHATter

by valancy_joy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff, Gen, gratuitous use of text messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancy_joy/pseuds/valancy_joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a prompt from the Multifandom Royal Wedding Fic and Art Fest: Mrs. Hudson loves the hats. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cHATter

There had been a tap at the door, and John, still not quite awake had turned to the door, morning paper in hand.

“John dear, you’re an Army man. Come and help me sort a few things out.”

And thus John had found himself on a Friday morning in April, ensconced in a very cushioned chair in Mrs. Hudson’s lounge, a cup of tea in one hand, and an immensely furry cat in his lap, watching the Royal Wedding.

He had been peppered with questions about uniforms, and insignias, and military protocol. He had answered as best he could, only making up about three quarters of the answers and willfully restraining himself from pointing out in quite direct tones that his experience in the forward areas of the war in Afghanistan did not in any way qualify him to say, one way or the other, which ruddy uniform the sodding Prince should be wearing on his wedding day.

But the tea was very good tea. And the cat in his lap was surprisingly soothing as it purred away. So he continued to answer the questions, and make noises periodically as Mrs. Hudson went on and on about the hats, and the clothes, and the hats, and the size of the crowds, and the hats, and how silly those nice American reporters were being, and well, the ins and outs and ups and downs of THE HATS.

In fact, Mrs. Hudson was in the middle of a rather animated rant about the lack of propriety shown by the Prime Minister’s wife in NOT wearing a hat, when they both startled at the same moment.

“That’s not…” John said, at the same time Mrs. Hudson was saying, “Is that…?”

And sure enough, there on the screen, were two familiar looking men, instantly recognizable by the tightly furled black umbrella the one was carrying, and the unruly mop of dark hair of the other man.

Mycroft, of course, was impeccable in his chalk-stripe trousers and dove grey morning coat. Sherlock however, looked much as he did any other day in a slim-fitting black suit and a white shirt.

“He isn’t even wearing a tie,” Mrs. Hudson said, disapproval heavy in her tone.

Sherlock’s only concession to the day seemed to be in the silk scarf hanging carelessly around his neck.

“I would have thought he would have said, dear, if he was going,” Mrs. Hudson said in an asking-without-actually-asking tone of voice.

“Never said a thing to me.” John told her.

“Oooh. P’raps he’s there in an official capacity,” she had replied, refilling his tea cup.

“Oh God I hope not,” John muttered, meanwhile checking to make sure he had his phone in his pocket. Just in case.

And just at that point, John’s phone chimed.

TELL MRS. HUDSON WIFE OF P.M. SUITABLY CHASTISED FOR LACK OF HAT. - SH

John laughed, and typed back.

SURPRISED YOU EVEN KNOW WHO P.M. IS. WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT THE KIND OF THING YOU WOULD DELETE. - J.

I HAVE. MYCROFT, HOWEVER, HAS NOT. -SH

DO I EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING THERE? - J.

NO. - SH

DO NOT BRING DOWN MONARCHY. MRS. HUDSON WOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU. - J.

DON’T BE RIDICULOUS JOHN. WOULD NOT PICK SO PUBLIC A VENUE. - SH

WHAT _WAS_ I THINKING? - J.

CLEARLY, YOU WEREN’T. NO CHANGE THERE THEN. - SH

SHERLOCK.

JOHN.

WANKER.

IDIOT.

NOT LISTENING. BRING YOUR PROGRAM HOME FOR MRS. HUDSON. BONUS POINTS FOR DAVID BECKHAM’S AUTOGRAPH. - J.

WHO? - SH

HONESTLY. NEVERMIND. GO BACK TO HOBNOBBING WITH THE TOFFS. - J.

BORED. - SH

SIT BACK AND THINK OF ENGLAND. - J.

GENTLEMEN. PARDON THE INTERRUPTION. BUT I REQUIRE SHERLOCK’S ASSISTANCE. - MH

KEEP YOUR PHONE ON JOHN. - SH

GO HELP YOUR BROTHER. WE’LL BE HERE WHEN YOU GET HOME. - J.

John shut his phone off and shoved it back in his pocket. He scratched the cat behind its ears and turned back to Mrs. Hudson just as the tv coverage picked up footage of the arrival of the Princesses Beatrice and Eugenie.

And he sipped his tea and listened as Mrs. Hudson had a great deal to say about THOSE hats!


End file.
